DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The overall goal of this Educational Development Grant Application is to recruit into research careers outstanding potential scholars from underrepresented groups. This is achieved by providing a 10 week intensive research and educational experience at a major research institution to 6 undergraduates from underrepresented populations. Funding is requested for the continuation of this highly successful program supported by NIMH since 1993. The participants are those who have shown potential and have expressed an interest to go on to graduate studies, and to pursue research and academic careers. They are exposed to in depth research training, direct experiences, seminars, and other educational activities. They work under the direction of individual faculty mentors. Potential mentors are drawn from the Departments of Psychology, Child Development, Educational Psychology, Psychiatry, Pharmacology, Kinesiology, Computer Science, and the School of Management. The mentors are all active researchers in areas related to Mental Health and Behavioral Science. The participants are members of the mentors research team. They spend at least 40 hours per week in research and research related activities. In addition, they attend a seminar 3 times per week. These seminars include faculty presentations on research discussion of research integrity, research design, and graduate school opportunities. The participants give oral presentations and prepare written research reports. They also participate in a weekly seminar which provides practice in preparing graduate school applications and taking the GRE. They are housed in a University dormitory together with those participating in similar programs in other disciplines. Field trips to other research facilities, team building social and recreational activities are other components of the program. The participants funded by this grant do not have other federal funding. The University funds the full participation of 3 to 4 COR or MARC program trainees. The specific goals of this Competitive Continuation are to 1) provide interested students with new research skills through intensive research experience, 2) facilitate the development of self- confidence in a facsimile of a graduate experience at a major research institution 3) encourage the selection of research and academic careers in mental health and related areas 4) increase the diversity of those choosing graduate study and research careers, and 5) In a new thrust, to involve minority institution faculty in this training opportunity.